character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
D (Canon, Vampire Hunter D)/AogiriKira
Summary D also known as Vampire Hunter D (吸血鬼ハンター"D") is a dhampir, half vampire, half human who travels around the Frontier in search of the Nobility. In almost every book it is noted that D has superior strength, skills and knowledge in comparison to other dhampirs. It is hinted that this is because he has some special connection to the Sacred Ancestor (it is generally regarded that D is his son, though this has never been explicitly stated) and that he is the result of crossbreeding experiments performed by the Sacred Ancestor to halt the inevitable decline of the Nobility. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C, at least 2-C with the Akashic Records | Low 2-C, at least 2-C with the Akashic Records Name: D Origin: Vampire Hunter D Gender: Male Age: At least 10,000 Classification: Vampire Hunter, Dhampir Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Enhanced Senses (It's possible D has seven senses, he can hear the silent, see the invisible, smell the odorless, and sense he's in a dream.), Stealth Mastery (D could be infront of you and you'd never see him. Is also capable of blending into darkness, as well as sneaking up on a Vampire with Enhanced Senses, 3 Dimensional Radar, and Robot Sentries.), Self-Sustenance, Space-Time Manipulation (Can seal holes in space time., and create dimensional rifts.), Acausality (Exist outside the Akashic Records.), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Capable of healing from his Fount of Life being severed by Blue Blood.) Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Resurrection (Was killed and came back to life even when he was stripped of Lefty.) Regeneration Negation (Cut through the Fount of Life.), Energy Manipulation, Aura, Fear Manipulation (His Aura causes men to fear him.), Paralysis Inducement (D's Aura is also capable of paralyzing Vampires, and Humans.), Intangibility (Phased through Doris' attack.) Flight (Can turn his coat into wings and use them to fly.), Non-Physical Interaction (Kills Ghost, and beings who only exist as Auras.), Void Manipulation (Killed a Shadow that did not exist.), Immortality Negation (Type 5; Killed a Vampire with no concept of death.), Reactive Power Level (D grows stronger by the day, and someone stronger then him one day, might not be stronger than him the next day.), Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation (Via the Light of Creation), Darkness Manipulation (Controls Darkness and overpowers the Night, which gives an area the physical and temporal features of Night, even when in the sun.), Technopathy (D's pendant can shut down Vampire technology, and hack an entire castle.), Power Mimicry (Copies an ability that reflects damage.), Size Manipulation (Stretched his sword to an infinite degree.), Attack Reflection, Dream Manipulation (Can travel between the dream realm, and reality.), Dimensional Travel, Vector Manipulation (Redirected the Vectors of a whip.), Emotional Manipulation (His looks cause people to swoon and get lightheaded looking at him, regardless of gender. Looking at him makes you hallucinate that you're being drawn into his eyes. His looks even numb the minds of non sentient machines.) Telepathy, (Spoke to someone without using his voice.), Mind Manipulation, (Capable of using Hypnosis, and make someone into a thrall by biting them.), Healing, Absorption, (Absorbs the entire Astral Plane, a mystical alternate universe, then proceeds channels it's power.) | All Prior, Statistics Amplification, |-|Resistances=Absolute Zero (Just fine in -458 degree temperature.), Matter Manipulation (Shrugs off an Atomic level grenade, and a blast that reduced a wall to ions.), Heat Manipulation (Survived being turned into a sun, and reversed the change. Later tanked a light beam millions of times more potent than sunlight.), Transmutation (Resisted being transmuted into diamonds, and water.), Death Manipulation (Defeated the Wraith Knights, which were the essence of Death itself.), Mind Manipulation (Defeats a mental attack. and resists a Vampire's Hypnosis.), Paralysis Inducement, Madness Manipulation, (No sold an attack that would have driven an entire City mad in a millisecond.) Fear Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Illusion Creation (Crushed an Illusion with his own will, and is capable of seeing through them.) Gravity Manipulation (Reverses the pressure of a Black Hole.), Existence Erasure (Shrugs off being erased from existence.), Time Manipulation, (Resisted the effects of a Time Manipulating hill.), Possession, Sealing (Breaks out of a sealed dimension, causing damage and chaos across the universe on multiple points in space and time. This damage caused people to fall through time, be erased from existence, and even erased an Alpha Class Black Hole from reality), Soul Manipulation (Overcame his soul being stolen.), Physics Manipulation (Surpasses Physical Phenomenon.), Dream Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Reality Warping, Fate Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, and Space-Time Manipulation (D is an anomaly in all creation, completely missing from the Akashic Records, and immune to it's powers.) | All Prior, Enhanced Resistance to Mind Manipulation, |-|Akashic Records=Reality Warping, Fate Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Causality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, and Space-Time Manipulation (The Akashic Records contain all of space-time. He who wields the Akashic Records, can rewrite the universe as they see fit. D used the records to undo the events of the adventure, bring back the dead, and ensure his client lives happily. Changed the Akashic Records after an enemy tried to retcon him out of existence.) |-|Lefty=Enhanced Senses (Able to sense traps.), Fire Manipulation (Absorbed a Thermal Ray, and can shoot out Fire Balls that evaporate water.) , Water Manipulation (Can cool of someone dying of heat stroke.), Light Manipulation (Absorbed sunlight.), Air Manipulation (Sucked in an ocean, ripped bodies abort, and absorbed a Reality Warpers power by inhaling.), Earth Manipulation, Energy Manipulation (Absorbed a particle beam.), Absorption, Spatial Manipulation (Sucked in a distortion field, and undid distorted space.), Blood Manipulation (Used blood to create a shield, and disarm weaponized dreams.) Resurrection (Revived D, and could also bring himself back after being severed.), Acid Manipulation (Capable of creating powerful acids.), Forcefield Creation (Created a shield around a house.), Memory Manipulation (Showed a woman her past that was erased from her mind.), Sleep Manipulation (Put Doris to sleep.), Non-Physical Interaction (Killed a ghost with projectiles.), Gravity Manipulation (Absorbed a gravity field that could smash D to atoms.), Reality Warping (Absorbed an Elder God's warped Reality.) Attack Potency: Universe level+ (D is stronger than the Destroyer, who was capable of nullifying an explosion which would yield the results of a Big Bang. Caused Time and Space to twist with a stab.), at least Multi-Universe level with the Akashic Records (The Akashic Records contain all of Creation, and the one who wields the records, can rewrite the Universe as they see fit. There are many excerpts that imply the universe is actually a multiverse.) His attacks ignore conventional durability. | Universe level+, at least Multi-Universe level with the Akashic Records. His attacks ignore conventional durability. Speed: Massively FTL (Intercepted a beam that flew from Mars to Earth in an instant. Batted away a light beam, hacked a computer at FTL speeds.) | Infinite (Crossed an infinite distance to cut Matthew.) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Could lift and open a 50,000 ton door with one hand.) | At least Class M Striking Strength: Universal+ | Universal+ Durability: Universe level+ | Universe level+ Stamina: Very High Range: Universal+ (Killed an Elder God who was Omnipresent. Caused Time and Space to twist with a stab. Can stretch his Sword to Infinity.), At least Multi-Universal with the Akashic Records | Universal+, At least Multi-Universal with the Akashic Records Standard Equipment: Longsword, Blue Pendant, Wooden Needles, Dagger Intelligence: Genius (D fights without mercy, disregarding gender or age in combat. He's outsmarted Nobles with thousands of years of experience, and defeated Valcua who is second to the Sacred Ancestor in intelligence and tactics, while he had an army and D only had a few men.) Weaknesses: Every 5 years D must bury himself due to Sun Sickness. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Light of Creation:' A powerful attack using the purest of sunlight, a blast of holy power that can split the darkest of spells and defenses. May be an instant destruction of most Nobles when hit with it. It's a blast used by Toma, D displaying he has all of Toma's abilities but at a higher level may also have this in his arsenal. This may be displayed in his use of the Miracle Blood Light attack used on Gilzen. *'Miracle Blood Light:' Described as a miracle of blood red light that flashes out from D's eyes. It has the power to completely destroy the regeneration level of “True Immortality” achieved by Duke Gilzen despite him being able to easily regenerate from the Fount of Life being severed. May also be a similar but much more evolved form of the Light of Creation attack. *'Blood Sphere:' A floating drop of blood that is only the size of a small coin. It blocks every form of attack physically from an enemy and requires the sacrifice of one's life force to destroy it. Copied from Valcua Two, D makes use of a similar defense for himself and the group (Some still human) when he drinks Lilia's blood using left hand to coat the room and the air that blocks all heat and flames from the bombs Lady Carr set that were strong enough to destroy sections of Gilzen's Castle, which weathered Nobility enhanced nuclear blasts with negligible damage. Key: Base Form | Full Vampire Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:AogiriKira